


I don't smile for the camera (I only smile for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and its really soft, blink and you miss it - Freeform, model!jisung, photographer!Hyunjin, smut but like for only split second, they are engaged, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you heard that Han and Hyunjin were a photographer-model type of couple, you would assume it was the beautiful raven head that stood in front of the camera, in his full tall glory with the face of an fallen angel.But it was the other way around.





	I don't smile for the camera (I only smile for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hyunsung fanfic because we have been fed lately. I had soft hours so this was born.

If you heard that Han and Hyunjin were a photographer-model type of couple, you would assume it was the beautiful raven head that stood in front of the camera, in his full tall glory with the face of an fallen angel.

  


But it was the other way around.

  


  


Hyunjin always loved photography, he loved capitulating glances and smirks and drops of rain and he loved taking pictures in between the bed sheets, with Han spreading on them with messy hair and tired smiles. He loved catching moments off guard and stilling them on his polaroids, kept save in one of his many drawers full of photos just like them. He loved the studio lights and confident stances in front of him and he loves shy strangers, he loved the view under Autumn leaves and sparkle of Summer ocean. Hyunjin simply loved photography.

  


Han loved the camera, you can feel it radiate off of him. He always liked attention, he loved art and he loved people, every one of them unique and mesmerising and a unfinished pieces of work, he loved being one of them. He loved being loved.

  


  


Hyunjin loved Han the most, he beat all of his fans to their love and carved serenades into his bones, he made him one of the best models in the whole world and yet he was there for only him to see.

  


  


  


They started six years ago, both of them students with no plans for the future but with passions in hearts, and he thinks that that was what got them so close. They clicked right away, Hyunjin saw the clicks of flashes in Han and he saw his wishes, he saw how the younger glowed when he got just the littlest of attention and he felt dizzy thinking about all that light that will radiate from him once he puts him in from of his camera. He felt his fingers twitch to reach for his phone and he just wanted to capitulate Han forever and ever, fighting himself to stop on their first date.

  


But he got what he wanted and what he _needed_ , he got Han jumping from excitement on their way to Hyunjin's to take photos.

  


  


He had it in him, that awkwardness that everybody has and that mindset that you have to smile for the camera. His body was still stiff, but he glowed. His first photos came in hundreds and Hyunjin still has them, wrapped up in pretty paper with a heart above the date and Han's name.

  


It became a dance for them. They could go weeks without talking and caring about the other, but once they bumped into each other and Han's eyes sparkled so nicely he had to drag him back to his apartment, placing him in front of the white wall and letting him be his pretty self, filling up one or two SD cards with him and him only. Sometimes it was dark outside with thunders approaching and Han's features were as sharp as his eyes, the shadows painted glares on his face and he burned as he stood tall, cockily tilting his head and smirking down at Hyunjin. And sometimes it was hot outside and the sun shined and the breeze played with Han's hair as he timidly smiled at Hyunjin, his hair was a mess and his soft cheeks puffed, slim fingers cupped his own face and he stargazed at Hyunjin with those doe eyes and it was on one of those days that Hyunjin kissed him for the first time, pulled under his spell and he didn't even whince when he heard his camera hit the floor.

  


Han tastes like rainbows, sweet vegetables and spring breeze, at the touch of his lips he felt himself blossom and his pedals wrapped themselves around both of them, bringing the two boys closer and he forgets about the sunsets as he kisses Han till his lips are raw and tingly and they look like ripped plums. He never felt sweeter than this, bangs sticking on his forehead with his everything in his arms. Week later they make it official, opening a new chapter in their lives full of champagnes and magazine's front pages and stares at their inverted hands but he doesn't see them anymore as his eyes only lingers on Jisung and everything he is.

  


They packed their bags and ran away from their hometown, taking trains and hitchhiking until they finally settle in Seoul. Hyunjin's photos win the first place in a competition and after that his phone won't stop ringing, soon enough they had money to rent an actual apartment and finally moved out of Changbin's dorm, thanking the older one last time before unlocking the door to their home. The walls were empty and the bricks were exposed, but Hyunjin saw beauty in the rawness. They used to only own one blanket and two pillows as they slept on the floor, but he remembers feeling like he was floating between the clouds. It was a start to their life, Han cuddling up on him and playing with his hair, he left soft kisses in his locks and Hwang feels like he's melting and spilling his everything to Han.

  


It was their first night in their new home that they decided to become one. The moon illuminated the bed glowing behind the tall window and everything felt too much, Hyunjin pulls and squirms and gasps and he holds Han with gentle touches. Everything was hot and he may faint from how overwhelmed and scared he felt but Han squeezes his hand and tells him it's okay, that he feels good and Hyunjin realized he capitulated an angel.

  


He kisses Han's lips through the whole night and in the morning when he wakes up, he sees his next to the stove whincing because he burned his fingers in the pan and he is wearing Hyunjin's shirt and he is sure.

  


He is in love with Han Jisung and he won't fall out of it, he had Han on photos and locked in his heart, the key throwed over the bridge into the deep lake next to their apartment building and he can't help but stare and smile, taking his phone from his charger and snapping this moment forever.

  


He still has that picture as his lockscreen, giggling and smiling at it everytime his phone lights up and Han complains about it, tellibg him that he has so many prettier pictures, but he can't help but cherish this one that had his first happiness on it.

  


Their home is all white now and they have crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and the walls are covered in photos. They own a big bed now and it has those expensive duvets they got from one of his managers after he signed up for a big model company with Jisung as his portfolio.

  


Byt they still find themselves snuggling on the floor in their living room where they used to sleep before, the fluffy gray rug is warm and they watch all of the good romantic classics and eat Thai takeouts after coming home from Luxurious Art galleries and fancy promotions. They do put facades on for the cameras and for the news, godly aura floats as they walk hand in hand and gold around their fingers, but he knows that once nobody sees them, he can find the adorable clumsy boy he felt in love there, waiting for him and pulling him into a hug.

  


  


  


If you heard that Hyunjin and Han were photographer-model type of couple, you would think that Hyunjin must have really love photography.

  


  


But he only adored the art with the name of Han Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you noticed but I like "and"s a lot and they make me feel like the fic is more raw and on-the-go-like so I use them a lot :D


End file.
